<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Find Many Names For Those We Love by immortalbibitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060151">We Find Many Names For Those We Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalbibitch/pseuds/immortalbibitch'>immortalbibitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, And now I'm ranting, F/F, Honestly this is just me doing my best with my lack of motivation, I didn't even plan to write this, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Tissaia-Centric, but enjoy i guess, i'm bad at tags leave me alone, skylark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:02:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalbibitch/pseuds/immortalbibitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tissaia de Vries has had many names in her life...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Margarita Laux-Antille/Tissaia de Vries, Vanielle of Brugge/Tissaia de Vries, Vanielle of Brugge/Tissaia de Vries/Margarita Laux-Antille</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Find Many Names For Those We Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tissaia De Vries had gone by many names throughout her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she was a girl she had been Skylark, although the only person who actually called her that had been her father, and that was only when he was upset with her. Coincidentally he had been upset with her rather often, so maybe that wasn’t a great excuse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother had called her ‘Little Lark’ and her siblings had called her Sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Klara Larissa de Vinter appeared on her mother’s doorstep and claimed that she was there to retrieve her daughter, her father had been upset with her again and so during Tissaia’s time at Aretuza she had remained Skylark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she ascended she asked Klara Larissa to let her take a new name, and as her request was granted she became Tissaia de Vries instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She became Madame de Vries as she took up the position of teacher at Aretuza and the only one who still called her Skylark was Klara Larissa, who had never quite been able to let go of the girl she picked up from that farm all those years ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Klara Larissa died Tissaia was no longer simply Madam de Vries, but also Rectoress or, as some girls called it, Headmistress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Vanielle of Brugge came into her life, all warm laughter and soft smiles and she explained that she would be happy to hold lectures for the girls in Tissaia needed any help, and suddenly she was Darling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tissaia became Archmistress de Vries not soon after, and yet Vanielle would still smile at her and call her Darling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One day, as she was having tea with Vanielle as she always did, she realised that some time along the way she had become Sweetheart and shortly after she also became Dearest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then came Margarita Laux-Antille. She was like a hurricane, running around causing trouble, seemingly unable to follow any rules put into place and with a particular streak of recklessness that only seemed to exist in the Laux-Antille family. And so Tissaia became Ma’am.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Margarita graduated, grew bolder (how that was possible Tissaia could only imagine) and soon she deemed herself important enough to upgrade from Ma’am to Mistress and adding Tissy to Tissaia’s long list of names.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then came Sodden, and suddenly Tissaia was no longer Darling or Dearest, and Margarita knew not to use nicknames that had never been meant for her. They never spoke of Vanielle and soon Tissy was also gone from the list just as quickly as it had appeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, looking over the last letter she would ever write, Tissaia had no idea which name to sign it with. Mistress was… inappropriate to say the least, and none of her titles seemed sufficient. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tissaia stared at the blank piece of paper, remembering the way her name had once sounded coming from her father, like a whip through the air meant to rip her from any pride she had left, remembering the farm girl that Klara Larissa had never been able to forget and everything that she had been and would never be again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Determined and assured that this was the right choice, she signed her name on the paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, whispers would spread through the city of the great news, that Tissaia de Vries was dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It might be true, Skylark thought to herself as she watched Margarita resting on the pillow next to her, hair glowing gold as beams of pale sunlight streamed through the curtain. Tissaia de Vries was dead, but Skylark had never felt more alive.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And there you have it folks, my attempt at writing yet another Tissaia Centric piece of gods know what. If you liked it please leave a comment and if you have a request for something you want me to write I am @immortal-bi-bitch on tumblr!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>